These Games
by child who is cool
Summary: Kendall and Camille play a game daily but when Kendall backs out because it keeps breaking his heart, what will Camille do? Stay with Logan or be with Kendall? Oneshot


**A/N- Hello everybody! Another oneshot for all of you lovely readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Camille stared at the back of the movie theater she was currently in at Kendall who was laughing about something with a girl named Alyssa. It was like a game for them. Every time she had a date with Logan, Kendall manages to get a date and go to the same place they were currently at. At first Camille thought it was a coincidence but when it happened about four times, Camille knew he was deliberately doing it on purpose. She had confronted him about it and let's just say he had an interesting answer.<p>

_Camille knocked on the door of 2J with one goal in her mind. Ask Kendall why the hell he was stalking her and Logan on dates. The door opened and it was Kendall just wearing sweats with his guitar around him. Camille wasn't going to lie but she found Kendall very attractive so seeing him there shirtless with his hair all over the place and the sight scruff on his face was making it hard for her to even think about her boyfriend Logan._

"_What are you doing here?" Kendall asked, his voice coming out gruffly that almost made Camille collapse._

"_I need to talk to you." Camille managed to make out without her voice cracking. She silently applauded herself for not showing weakness in front of Kendall. Kendall moved out of the way and allowed her in. She walked straight into 2J and sat down on the orange couch she had grown to love. Kendall shut the door and also joined her on the couch. He removed the guitar from around him and placed it on the ground before giving his full attention to Camille._

"_What you do wanna tell me?" Kendall asked coolly. Camille took a deep breath trying to relax. She always felt intimated in front of Kendall._

"_I know you stalk me and Logan on our dates." Camille said quickly. She closed her eyes expecting Kendall to defend himself passionately and she knew she couldn't handle that. Instead he started laughing loudly which made Camille really confused. "Why are you laughing?"_

"_Because I was waiting to see how long it would take you to notice." Kendall said chuckling. Camille glared at Kendall wanting him to explain himself._

"_So why the hell are you even doing that?" Camille asked coldly. Kendall only smirked not fazed by Camille's tough girl act._

"_Because I want you Camille." Kendall said, his voice dropping lower. Camille shivered by the deep tone of Kendall's voice. Kendall moved closer to Camille but Camille quickly moved back._

"_No Kendall I'm dating Logan remember?" Camille questioned Kendall's sanity. She stared into Kendall's eyes and that was the first mistake she made. His eyes were vibrant green filled with love and passion. Camille shivered slightly but never stopped looking at him. Kendall grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. He stared at Camille while kissing her hand softly which made her gasp softly._

"_I know that Camille but I can't deny my feelings for you. I want to be that one who kisses you, cuddles with you, bring you on dates, and love you. I love you Camille." Kendall softly spoke. Camille looked at Kendall shocked._

"_Kendall I don't know what to say." Camille said. Kendall let out a small smile that exposed a dimple to Camille. This was Camille's second mistake when she looked at the dimple which led her to get a quick glance at Kendall's lips before meeting his eyes again._

"_Don't say anything." Kendall said before connecting their lips._

Ever since then it was like a game to them. Kendall would get a date and go to the same place that Logan and Camille were at. They would both try to outdo each other and the winner was in charge later that night when they secretly met up. Kendall had won for the past week and Camille was ready to win tonight. Camille felt bad for using Logan but she knew that he was using her to try to get the new girl so it made it justified. The lights dimmed down in the theater and Logan placed an arm around her. She looked back and saw that Kendall and Alyssa were making out already. She had her hands running through Kendall's hair and it angered Camille. Logan looked at her and she kissed him trying to beat out Kendall. Kendall had pulled away from Alyssa who was kissing down his neck and watched Camille deliberately kiss Logan slowly just like the way they kissed during their secret meetings. He saw the small smile on Camille's face when they broke apart and Kendall cursed himself for being so noticeable.

"Hey Alyssa I'm gonna go use the bathroom for a sec." Kendall told the girl who was set on putting hickeys on his neck. She whimpered slightly but allowed Kendall up. Kendall walked down the stairs and gently touched Camille's shoulder on the way down. Kendall made sure that Logan didn't notice him and walked out of the theater. He leaned against the wall waiting for a couple of minutes before Camille emerged out of the theater. Camille placed a hand on Kendall's chest before pulling him down for a heated kiss. Kendall moaned slightly surprised that Camille was taking charge. She pulled away from the kiss smirking when she saw Kendall's eyes glaze over.

"Tonight I'm going to win." Camille whispered. Then she looked at Kendall's neck and growled slightly. She saw the small hickey that Kendall's date had given him. Kendall smirked flipping them so Camille was against the wall. He lifted up her legs forcing her to wrap it around his waist.

"Baby I'm already winning." Kendall whispered huskily before he started kissing her neck. Camille moaned slightly as she leaned her head back to allow Kendall more access. He licked and nibbled his way down her neck before he bit down which made Camille gasp. She closed her eyes feeling Kendall mark her before he stopped and dropped her down. She opened her eyes to see Kendall smirking at her.

"Like I said earlier, I'm already winning." Kendall said before walking back into the theater. Camille groaned loudly cursing Kendall because he was a sexy smug bastard. She walked back into the theater to see Alyssa on Kendall's lap and she can hear her moans from here. She went back to her seat where Logan placed an arm around her.

"That couple back there is really getting it on." Logan whispered into Camille's ear. She looked back to see Kendall staring at her with his hands on Alyssa's ass while Alyssa was attached to his neck. She saw the deadly smirk on his face and she turned away leaning into Logan.

"Yeah they're about to have sex." Camille joked but she was frustrated. Logan could never fulfill her needs like Kendall did and this game was slowly killing her heart too. Not knowing that the game hurt Kendall more.

* * *

><p>Later that night Camille walked into the lobby expecting Kendall to be sitting there but he wasn't. She walked out into the pool area to see Kendall swimming laps. She was mesmerized by the way Kendall's body moved swiftly through the body. She never knew he could swim really well. She sat down watching him swim. Soon Kendall stopped to see Camille watching him.<p>

"Oh shit was it time to meet already?" Kendall asked. Camille nodded watching drops of water drip down his toned torso. Camille licked her lips that were beginning to dry which caused Kendall to smirk.

"I didn't know you could swim like that." Camille said after a moment. Kendall smiled as he got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. He shook the water out of his hair before sitting on a lounge chair.

"Yeah I used to date a swimmer back home." Kendall said smoothly. Camille smiled still standing up and Kendall raised an eyebrow. "You know you can sit on me." Kendall said which made Camille smirk.

"Yeah I know but you're all wet." Camille said tauntingly.

"That never stopped you before." Kendall said huskily which turned Camille on quickly. She swallowed harshly wondering when her throat got dry. Camille walked over to Kendall and straddled him placing a leg on each side of his hips. She placed her hands on Kendall's chest gently scratching down it making Kendall moan slightly. Kendall placed his hands on her waist slowly rubbing her hips softly.

"Kendall..." Camille spoke softly before they kissed. Camille realized that this kiss was different from all the late night kisses they always shared. This kiss was sweet and passionate, not dirty and lust filled like it usually was. Camille moaned slightly, her heart beating faster and faster as the kiss kept going. Kendall shifted a little and their hips rubbed together, the friction causing them to both moan. They broke the kiss from lack of oxygen and they just stared into each others eyes. Then Kendall looked down which worried Camille seeing as she was the one who was always breaking their eye contact.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Camille asked concernedly.

"I can't do this anymore Camille. I love you but Logan is like my brother. It's not fair to him." Kendall said sadly. Camille felt her chest tighten from his words.

"So what's going to happen to us?" Camille said feeling a tear run down her face. Kendall gently wiped the tear with his thumb.

"We can still be friends Camille. Unless you..." Kendall trailed off looking down. Camille immediately knew what Kendall was suggesting.

"Kendall you know I can't do that." Camille said sadly. Kendall looked at Camille and Camille felt her heart break when she saw the heartbroken look on his face. She gently placed a hand on his cheek softly stroking it. Kendall leaned into her touch and Camille leaned down to kiss him. Kendall moved his head away forcing her to kiss his cheek.

"Camille I'm sorry." Kendall said softly and Camille didn't say anything. She got off his lap and stood up ready to leave.

"I'll see you later?" Camille asked trying to make the atmosphere happier. Kendall nodded before they had another intense eye connection. Camille looked away and left the pool area. The minute she hit the cool area of the lobby, she started crying. She ran up the stairs to the fourth floor tears flowing at a fast rate. She finally reached her apartment and once the door was closed, she fell onto the ground with sobs racking throughout her body. She slowly got up and walked slowly to her room where she collapsed onto her bed and continued crying into her pillow. She never felt so heartbroken in her life. She hoped that this feeling would go away tomorrow. She hoped that she could get over Kendall quickly.

Kendall was still sitting in the lounge chair hours after Camille left. He stayed only to remember the memories they had on the chair. He stayed because he had no motivation to get up. Camille was like a bright star in his dark world. He stayed because his heart had shattered and he didn't want anybody else to see him cry. Yes Kendall Knight was silently crying, which started the moment Camille left. He felt cold and empty. It was the second time someone he loved dearly that had walked out of his life. The first person was his father and since then he promised himself he would never love anyone other than the boys, Katie and his mother. But Camille changed that finding a route to his heart and making him fall in love with her. He needed her like a druggie needed drugs. There was just one problem and that was Camille was dating Logan. He created the game and knew that the game was dangerous but it didn't stop him. Just knowing he touched Camille in ways Logan had never even thought about, managed to hide his heart from the pain of being the second man. Kendall ran his hands through his hair tugging slightly wanting to feel any other pain than the pain of heartbreak. He knew he had to get over this like he got over his dad but he didn't think he could ever get over Camille. He had to take it one day at a time but right now he was going to cry his eyes out.

* * *

><p>The next day Camille woke up feeling the heaviness of her eyes from crying all night long. She got up and went to the bathroom, looking at herself in disgust as she saw her appearance in the mirror. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy and her hair was a mess. She decided to take a quick shower before getting ready for the day. She was glad that Kendall hadn't crossed her mind once. She picked up her phone seeing she got a text message from Logan.<p>

_Hey Camille. I was just wondering if you want to eat breakfast with us today.- Logan_

Camille gulped wondering if she wanted to go. If she went she might have to see Kendall but if she didn't go it would be suspicious. She sent an okay to Logan and left her apartment. She went down the stairs to the second floor and knocked on 2J. James opened the door and smiled brightly at Camille. He allowed Camille in before yelling to Logan.

"Yo Logan your girlfriend is here and she looks hot!" James yelled and Camille hit him. "What? It's true." Before Camille could say anything Logan walked out hitting James on the head.

"James that's my girlfriend you're talking about." Logan said wrapping his arm around Camille's shoulders. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and Camille forced a smile. She didn't feel the butterflies or the sparks with Logan. So why was she still with him if the person she loves is waiting on her? Logan pulled out a chair for Camille to take a seat before sitting next to her. James sat across from Logan smiling.

"Aw aren't you the gentleman?" James teased. Logan glared at him and Carlos came running out of his room.

"Hey Camille!" Carlos exclaimed smiling at Camille. Camille waved at Carlos also smiling seeing as Carlos' smile was really contagious. Carlos sat next to James and they began to talk about plans to go to the beach. Logan looked over at Camille and noticed she wasn't that vibrant happy that she usually was.

"Hey what's wrong?" Logan asked. Camille cursed herself for being so readable.

"Nothing really. I kinda miss my dad that's all." Camille lied. She felt bad for lying to Logan but she didn't want him knowing the full truth. Logan hugged Camille and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Hey if you're ever feeling lonely just call me. That's what I'm here for, you know." Logan joked. Camille laughed slightly finding his words ironic. Those were the same exact words Kendall had told her before staying with her in her apartment. Katie walked out of Kendall's room really upset. She sat down at the table crossing her arms and sighing softly. Everyone turned their attention to Katie.

"He won't come out." Katie said and everybody but Camille groaned loudly.

"I don't get why he's so down. He was perfectly fine yesterday." Logan said. There were times where Camille was thankful for her acting skills and acted like she didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong with Kendall?" She asked.

"He's refusing to get out of bed. He probably got a call from Jo and that's why he's all bummed out." Logan said. Everyone agreed with Logan before it got into a comfortable silence. Mrs. Knight finally came in with the food ad as soon as she placed it on the table, James and Carlos attacked the food. Everyone got their food and were eating when Mrs. Knight spoke up.

"Where's Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"He won't come out of his room." Katie told her mother. Mrs. Knight immediately got up and went to Kendall's room. No one moved as they heard Kendall and Mrs. Knight yelling at each other. Finally Mrs. Knight came out dragging Kendall out by his ear.

"Sit down and eat." Mrs. Knight ordered. Kendall glared at his mother and was about to sit down when he saw Camille. They both looked at each other before looking away.

"I'm not hungry." Kendall muttered before walking away. Mrs. Knight grabbed his arm forcing him to turn around.

"Kendall what's wrong?" His mom asked concerned. Kendall jerked his arm out of his mom's grasp and turned around.

"Nothing just leave me alone." Kendall said gruffly and walked into his room. Mrs. Knight didn't say anything, she just watched her son stalk back into his room. She turned around to ask the guys a question.

"Does anyone know what happened to Kendall?" She asked. Everybody shook their head no and Mrs. Knight sighed before coming back to the table to eat. Everyone ate in silence and before they knew it, Mrs. Knight was picking up all the plates and placing them in the dishwasher. Logan took Camille's hand and waited for her to get up.

"Hey I gotta talk to you about something." Logan said. Camille nodded and followed Logan to his room. Once there she took a seat on her bed and Logan opted to stand.

"So what's up?" Camille asked curiously.

"I know about you and Kendall." Logan spoke calmly. Camille eyes widened in shock.

"Logan I..."

"Hey there's no need for an explanation. I know you love him and he loves you. I mean he is breaking a code but who am I to stop him from loving you?" Logan questioned interrupting Camille.

"I'm really sorry." Camille said softly. Logan only smiled at her.

"I guess I should say sorry to because I've been cheating on you too." Logan said cheekily. Camille's head shot up at his comment.

"What? With who?" Camille asked.

"With Peggy. She's amazing." Logan sighed out. Camille snapped her finger forcing Logan to float down back to earth. "Yeah anyways I know Kendall is heartbroken and I don't know what happened but I'm breaking up with you so you can be with Kendall." Logan said with a big grin. Camille was confused for a second before it finally clicked in her head.

"You're breaking up with me? This is the best news I ever heard." Camille squealed jumping up and hugging Logan tight.

"Can't...breathe...Camille!" Logan gasped out. Camille let go of him and giggled slightly when she saw Logan hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Camille giggled and Logan glared at her.

"Did anyone tell you that your hugs are tight? Anyways go get you're man." Logan said giving Camille a push towards the door. Camille smiled turning around to give Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Logan. Oh and by the way never say that again because you sound like a sassy gay man." Camille said before leaving his room. She basically skipped to Kendall's room door happy and excited to finally be in a relationship with Kendall. She knocked on his door to hear Kendall grunt in reply. She opened his door and looked around the room. She turned on the light and noticed that it still looked the same like it did two weeks ago when Kendall brought her in here. She looked at Kendall who was all wrapped up in blankets. She quietly walked to his bed, slowly removing the blankets from his head. Kendall groaned when he felt the lights burn his eyes.

"Shit who the hell are you?" Kendall asked. He wasn't able to see because his eyes was still adjusting to the light.

"It's me." Camille spoke softly which caused Kendall to tense up. He sat up finally able to see Camille sitting next to him on the bed.

"I must be dreaming." Kendall muttered leaning against the headboard. Camille quietly chuckled watching Kendall as he stretched out his muscles. He pushed over a little allowing Camille to be able to lay next to him.

"What's up?" Kendall asked. "Shouldn't you be with Logan?"

"Why should I be with him?" Camille asked.

"Because you're his...girlfriend." Kendall struggled to let out. Camille smiled shortly, happy that Kendall still hadn't gotten over her.

"What if we broke up?" Camille asked. Kendall looked down struggling to hold in his happiness.

"You guys broke up?" Kendall asked still looking down.

"Yeah apparently he was cheating on me with Peggy and he knew I was cheating on him with you." Camille said with a coy smile. Kendall looked up at Camille a smile smile gracing his face.

"Really?" Kendall asked hopefully. Camille nodded and Kendall leaned down and kissed her. Camille pulled Kendall on top of her as their kiss became more passionate. Kendall pulled away smiling at Camille. Camille also couldn't help the smile that appeared brightly on her face.

"I love you." Camille whispered. Kendall smiled wider leaning sown and connected their lips again. This kiss was more intense with love and Camille moaned as Kendall took control of the kiss when their tongues tangled together. Camille pulled away and Kendall continued kissing down her jaw and continued onto her neck. Camille moaned lightly as Kendall bit down on her neck marking her as his. He pulled away admiring the hickey that was showing on her neck. He looked at her in the eyes which conveyed much love between the two.

"I love you too." Kendall whispered before connecting their lips again. And the rest of the day, Camille and Kendall showed each other how much they loved each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope y'all enjoyed this little oneshot. Plenty more to come. Review!<strong>


End file.
